Stolen Moments
by Lunchbox413
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about little stolen moments between Kanda and Lavi. There's no real order to them. I'm writing them randomly as I re-watch the series. I've tried to match them up to the episodes as much as possible so that if you're looking hard enough, you might believe these moments actually happened throughout the series. I certainly like to believe that they did.
1. Episode 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man or any of the characters in it. If I did, LaviYu would be canon…Oh wait, it already is!**

**This little moment happens during episode 13 "With the Coat" when Lavi and Allen are having their little heart to heart while walking through the city. Kanda is not in this one, but I promise that it's definitely a LaviYu moment.**

* * *

Lavi is thrilled to find that Allen hates his "assigned" nickname. He has been searching for some new entertainment—with the Order being void of most of its Exorcists due to continuous missions as of late—and he believes that this snowy-haired boy is the key to his amusement.

Even the Library doesn't hold his interest anymore since he's read every book in there at least twice. He still visits the musty old room sometimes, laying a blanket on the floor in the back corner and surrounding himself with piles of books. He'll flip through one or two, but mostly he just likes to lie flat and reminisce about his earlier teen years. Bookman was always assigning him all-nighters with inhuman amounts of reading to do and Lavi would always have it all done by morning. What the old man didn't know was that his junior bookman-in-training would do all the assigned reading in the first and the last few hours of the darkness; that he spent the darkest hours of the night pressed in between a bookcase and the warm muscular body of his best friend.

Thinking of Yuu makes his stomach twist into a knot. He hasn't seen the man in six weeks, though he hears from him more regularly than Komui does. Their missions have been longer and longer as of late. He mentions this to Allen, who looks just as distressed about it as he feels. He hides his own anguish quite well until he accidentally mentions the blue-haired Exorcist. He feels himself slip for a moment and looks up at the darkening grey of the sky for comfort, the color being the same as those dark penetrating eyes that he hasn't seen in far too long.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Hope you think of this next time you watch this episode!**


	2. Episode 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man or any of the characters in it. If I did, LaviYu would be canon…Oh wait, it already is!**

**This stolen moment happens during episode 14 "The Leaf of Revival" and it of course fits right in with the infamous LaviYu moment where Lavi is braiding Kanda's hair.**

* * *

Kanda's angry. No, he's beyond angry; he's infuriated that someone would dare touch is hair. But as he holds his sword to the redhead's throat, preparing to strike, he realizes something more important than his fury.

"Be quiet!" He commands the stammering Exorcist who's standing at the other end of his blade. Lavi shuts his mouth, obediently while Kanda quickly scans the car. Bookman's in the opposite corner of them, in a seat facing forward. His odd curl of hair is the only visible part of him over the tall backs of the seats. The Beansprout appears to be sleeping in the seat that he was left in, his elbow hanging over the armrest supporting his slumped snowy head.

Not a single witness, he resigns, and brings his focus back to the cowering redhead. He could kill the Rabbit now and no one would ever be able to prove anything, but he decides that would be a waste of such an open opportunity. He could always kill him later.

He sheaths his sword, silently, and gives the redhead a smirk before he heads out the back door of the car. Lavi follows, needing no prompting. His job as a bookman requires him to read people's expressions, and even though his blunette comrade doesn't make typical expressions, Lavi has learned to read him like an open book.

Both boys quickly make their way to the back of the train, grateful to find the storage car void of people. Lavi barely gets the door closed before he's shoved against the nearest wall, a firm body pressing into him so hard that he has trouble breathing. Kanda's lips taste even better than he remembers; a perfect blend of sweet and sour, like honey and lemon mixed together in the perfect cup of tea. He greedily takes the bottom one into his mouth and sucks gently, hoping to absorb the taste into his tongue and make it last. The blunette seems just as eager, impatient tongue pushing past the other teen's. They know they don't have much time. Lavi times them, knowing that it won't be long before Bookman notices their absence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next one will be up soon!**


	3. Episode 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man or any of the characters in it. If I did, LaviYu would be the OTP…Oh wait, it already is!**

**I know this is waayyy out of order, but this stolen moment is actually the first one I ever wrote. It actually sparked this whole idea so I've really been itching to post it. It takes place in episode 75 when the battle has quieted down and Bookman scolds Lavi for being too emotional (or whatever Bookman prattles on about). **

* * *

He's completely infuriated, but he's trying his best not to show it. As a precaution, he walks ahead so that Bookman can't see his face and possibly read his expression. The old man says he's forgotten his mission; that being relieved to see Allen alive and well is not acceptable behavior; that the amazing feeling he has from being reunited with all his most important comrades is a danger to his Bookman status.

It's ridiculous, really. He's dedicated his whole life to being a Bookman first and a human being second. He's given up potential friendships, potential relationships, and potential homes all for the sake of his Bookman duties. And now, he's supposed to ignore these people who consider him a friend and who are laying their lives on the line for him (and the old man too) every day? That's impossible. And it's completely unfair for him to be expected to do so. No other Bookman has ever had to deal with this. He and the old man are not just Bookman; they have been called by God to be Exorcists. Bookman laws do not trump a calling from God.

"Lavi. Hold on a minute. There's something else we need to discuss."

He ignores his teacher and turns the corner quickly, bringing himself back in sight of the rest of the group. As expected, the old man quiets in front of the others. Discretion is a requirement for a master Bookman.

Lavi doesn't look back at him, sure his expression is showing some of his frustration by now. The old man heads sighs and heads over to the rest of the group to check on Lenalee. Lavi watches for a moment and then his eye shifts, almost subconsciously, to fall on the blue-haired Exorcist. Kanda is seated by the shore, far enough away from the group to look as if he's excluding himself, but close enough to hear everything being said. He likes to pretend he doesn't care, but Lavi knows that's just a front.

Shooting one last glance at Bookman and finding him to still be occupied with Lenalee, the junior Bookman walks over to the shoreline and then walks along it so that he purposely passes by the Japanese Exorcist. Kanda pretends to ignore him, his eyes focused on the horizon, so Lavi gently nudges him in the back with his toe. Without moving an inch, Kanda shoots a glare at the junior Bookman. Lavi gives a small smirk and then sticks his hands in his pockets and meanders his way over to the other side of the tunnel, disappearing out of the group's sight once again. He counts a minute in his head and Kanda turns the corner right on cue.

"Perfect timing."

The two Exorcists face each other for a moment, one scowling and the other grinning like the cat that ate Timcampy. Kanda's patience never lasts long and he breaks the silence.

"Well? What do you want?"

Lavi doesn't bother with words, his blood still boiling from Bookman's criticism, and he grabs Kanda's collar, pulling the older man up against him. Their mouths meet in a violent clash, teeth smashing together and Lavi's pretty sure he tastes a blood, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to drown out Bookman's words; to prove to himself that feeling something, anything, is not a bad thing.

Kanda seems surprised at first, but catches on quick and within a few seconds, he's got Lavi pressed tightly up against the outer wall of the 's words echo in Lavi's head, reminding him of just how much trouble he'd be in if they were to be caught, and it only makes this little stolen moment even sweeter. His spite drives him on and he swiftly swaps positions with Kanda and turns his attention to the older teen's neck. He sinks his teeth into soft flesh- not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark bringing forth a hiss from the blue-haired Exorcist.

Lavi smirks. "Too rough for you?"

Kanda makes that little "che" noise he always makes when he doesn't agree with whatever they just said. Lavi nips the spot that is already bruising in the shape of his teeth marks and he feels Kanda shiver.

"Is that a yes? Should I be more gentle?"

Kanda growls in response and before he knows it, Lavi's back against the wall. "You should be careful not to start a game you can't win. I heal quickly. So, by the time we go back around that corner, I will be completely unscathed, but you will not be so lucky."

Lavi likes the sound of that, a little too much. He's opens his mouth to dare the blunette to follow through, but Allen's voice calling their names interrupts. Kanda shoots him a look that clearly reads, 'this isn't over,' then gives him one last bruising kiss before disappearing around the corner.

Lavi lets out a deep sigh. He feels a little better, having worked out some of his frustration in a very pleasant way, but he can't help but feel a little disappointed. An unexplained hickey would have been the perfect way to completely piss off the old Panda. It would have been a great way to get back at him, but Lavi will settle for the secret rendezvous with his best friend because that's really its own victory.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys all are enjoying this. And I apologize that I'm so slow to update. I kind of write in phases because my muses are not always cooperative. **


End file.
